Jessica Stanley
Jessica Stanley is a friend of Bella's, and plays a minor role in the series. Biography ''Twilight'' A classmate of Bella's and her first friend in Forks, on her first day, she filled Bella in on the Cullens in the school's cafeteria. She tends to be more interested in Bella's popularity than her actual character, and is sometimes jealous of Mike's affections toward Bella. She also took both Spanish and Trigonometry with Bella during their Junior year. It was revealed in Midnight Sun that she befriended Bella to receive some of the boys' attention, as well as to be able to strike a conversation (about Bella) with Mike Newton who was curious about her. ''New Moon'' - Breaking Dawn Jessica became an even minor character throughout the series as she became friendly with Lauren Mallory (a character not included in the movies) and Bella drifted away from her. Though, Jessica and Bella made up at graduation and she was invited to the Cullens' graduation party, and later, Bella and Edward's wedding, with Mike as her date. In the ''Eclipse'' movie, Jessica is the valedictorian of her graduating class. Personality and appearance Jessica is known to be a 'chatterbox'. She has very curly, dark brown hair and blue eyes. She always seemed to be acting nice toward Bella, when in truth she really disliked her and was upset because both Edward Cullen and Mike Newton liked Bella over her, on which she had a crush on. She was jealous of her the whole time and was known to be a fake friend, but never did anything hurtful. Edward resented her for this attitude, but warmed up to her slightly when she became worried of Bella for being late at the restaurant they were supposed to meet with Angela. She and Bella have a falling out in New Moon due to Bella's depression over Edward's departure, and also because Bella approaches a strange group of men when they go to the movies together, which infuriates her. Jessica becomes one of Bella's 'enemies' while hanging out with Lauren, but their friendship ends on a good note at their high school graduation. Jessica's role in the movies is blended with Lauren's role. Jessica also attends Bella's wedding in Breaking Dawn. In the movies, Jessica is still a chatterbox and somewhat of a fake friend, but is much friendlier to Bella than her book incarnation. Her friendship with Bella slowly got back on track after the events of the New Moon film, which shows in Eclipse. Relationships Edward Cullen Jessica had a previous intense infatuation for Edward Cullen, which deeply annoyed him. In Stephenie Meyer's draft of Midnight Sun (Twilight from Edward's point of view) Edward "overhears" Jessica's past fantasies about him, commenting that he was relieved when they finally stopped. Edward was intensely hostile toward Jessica when she had bad thoughts about Bella, but warmed up to her a little bit when he heard her worry about Bella being late. He also showed no dislike to her attending their wedding. Mike Newton She is also in an on-again-off-again relationship with Mike Newton, who, after noticing that Bella never would date him, settled for her (which is what Jessica had been hoping for). They broke up sometime, but remained friends. At Bella and Edward's wedding, she is mentioned to have gotten back together with Mike, though he still has inappropriate thoughts for Bella. Appearances *''Twilight (First appearance) **Twilight (film)'' *''New Moon'' **''New Moon (film)'' *''Eclipse'' **''Eclipse (film)'' *''Breaking Dawn'' *''Midnight Sun'' Film portrayal In the movie adaption of Twilight, Jessica was portrayed by Anna Kendrick. She reprised her role in New Moon and Eclipse. References External links * Stephenie Meyer's official website * The Twilight Series' official website * The Twilight Lexicon See also Category:Humans Category:Minor characters Category:Forks High Student Category:Females Category:Twilight characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:New Moon characters Category:Breaking Dawn characters